VOX Box: Heretic Saga 1
Characters * Ystina * Jacqueline Pemberton * Suzy Linden * Heretic Location * Coventry Cove Apartments, The Coventry, Gotham City, NJ * October 23rd 2016, 1807 Local Time VOX Archive * Ystina: footsteps A-ha! There you are, hiding behind the weights. * Suzy Linden: giggle Took you long enough. I thought you Knights would be better at hide and seek. I have to say, I'm a bit let down... * Ystina: scoff Oh, is that so? * Suzy Linden: Mm-hmm... beep I clocked you at over three minutes to find me. What do you have to say for yourself? * Ystina: I didn't realize we were extending this silly game to other people's apartments? * Suzy Linden: I don't think that excuse would work for King Arthur... and it sure isn't going to fly with me. giggle * Jacqueline Pemberton: footsteps What's going on? * Suzy Linden: Nothing but a lot of disappointment, Jackie... * Jacqueline Pemberton: Disappointment? Yeah... my apartment's the place to go for that... bare footsteps * Ystina: Sorry, Suzy has boundary issues. * Jacqueline Pemberton: It's fine, Tina... footsteps, sigh, refrigerator door opening, clatter * Suzy: giggle Yeah, all of you Soldiers love me. I can get away with murder. * Ystina: Ha! Good try, but if you start resorting to homicide, that's where I put my foot down... and I might even ground you. * Suzy Linden: giggle Oh shucks... In that case, I'll suspend my plans of conquering the world... for now. * Jacqueline Pemberton: door closing, bare footsteps, liquid sloshing, slurping So how long did it take Tina to find you? * Suzy Linden: Three minutes. * Jacqueline Pemberton: scoff, chuckle Getting slow in your old age there, Ser Ystina? slurp * Ystina: scoff Pray-tell, what do you intend to mean with such words? * Jacqueline Pemberton: chuckle I found her in two minutes when we were playing last week. slurp * Ystina: I cannot believe I have a worse record than hers. Suzy... Did you go easy on her? Perhaps out of pity or some such? * Jacqueline Pemberton: How dare you... Pembertons need no pity or charity. * Suzy Linden: Whoa, whoa... Easy there, both of you! Let's cool our jets and- * Heretic: opens, footsteps, armor clanking * Jacqueline Pemberton: Tina, is this one of your friends or-? * Ystina: footsteps Suzy, get behind me! * Suzy Linden: Why, what's the-? scream * Heretic: Surrender now and your misery will be short-lived. Attack and you'll be dealt severe pain and lasting injuries... * Ystina: I don't know who you are or how you came to possess the Suit of Sorrows and Sword of Salvation, but I know you must not be very smart coming by yourself because you're about to- * smoke capsule hissing, chocking, coughing, rapid footsteps, armor clanking, whack, whack, body smashing into drywall, rapid footsteps, whack, clank, whack, clank, pained shout, clank, metal rending, angry shout, smash, thud, sidhean thrum, cord pulled taut, whack, stomp, scream, thud, thud, whack, scream, rapid footsteps, door opens, sidhean thrum, scream, cord pulled taut, thud * Suzy Linden: breathing, struggle Who are you? Why... Why are you doing this? * Heretic: chuckle Relax, child. I'm not here to hurt you... too much. * Suzy Linden: whack, thud * Heretic: armor clanking Now where is it... Ah, there we go... rolling over, keys jingling, chuckle Trivia and Notes * Part of the Heretic Saga Storyline. * This is an updated version of VOX Box: A New Challenger featuring new characters. * Story continues from VOX Box: Heretic Saga Prelude. * Story continues in VOX Box: Heretic Saga 2. Links and References * VOX Box: Heretic Saga 1 Category:VOX Box Category:Ystina/Appearances Category:Jacqueline Pemberton/Appearances Category:Suzy Linden/Appearances Category:Shelly Gaynor/Appearances Category:Seven Soldiers of Victory/Appearances Category:Coventry Cove Apartments/Appearances Category:The Coventry/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Heretic Saga Storyline